Spike and Dru: Cold Slayer
by Bella Valentine
Summary: Spike and Dru are in London, but Dru's up to her wierd ways and are soon chasing the Slayer. (Not Done.)


Spike & Dru  
Cold Slayer  
  
London, England May, 12th 1944  
  
The night had fallen long hours ago, blowing the wind through the  
streets. The open night sky was clear of clouds, making it cold for a  
night out. This though did not stop some. Cars muddled up and down  
streets and the horses' feet fell agents the cement in rhythm.  
The lights shined brightly and boldly to every person who came into  
light. One's long dark hair bounced the light, she twirled with  
excitement as a door to a parlor swung open. A man stepped out dressed  
in fine fabrics and top hat. Though a bit drunk. He caught a glimpse of  
her as she brushed past him with a smile. Maybe not the most inviting  
smile but he followed. To the pitch of the dark shadows when he could  
not see her anymore. Right where she wanted him, he followed the bait  
right into her arms.  
He felt her hand run down his shoulder and she stood in front of him,  
looking up at him. Lights from the street flickered on her face till no  
more lights showed and he felt her breath. Then pain in his neck.  
She dropped the body to the ground as she licked her lips. Her smile  
returned with red blood lips, still the mans blood ran down her chin and  
neck. It bled into her white flowing gown, the bloodstains dripped on to  
her dress. She pressed herself agents a brick wall with a little laugh.  
The light of a car filtered through the alley again and the silhouette  
she had been waiting for showed. Her head went into her neck and her  
eyes glittered from the light. She started to walk forward into the  
light, to meet the one she wanted to meet.  
"His blood seeped into me but he never cried, Spike. Not once." Her  
bottom lip had the dried blood on it. Her fingers twitched, "I can hear  
them all crying, everyone of them. We must go."  
She stepped from the shadows.  
"Go where, pet?" he asked as she came up beside him.  
"Where all the little children are. Their hearts I can hear." She cooed  
as her fingers came into the air.  
He watched her move still not sure what she was talking about.  
"Such a cold night, Spike. Let's go to the place they keep weakness."  
He had an idea, "The hospital, Dru?"  
Her eyes shot open with excitement, they gleamed with darkness. He held  
out his hand, her figures wrapped his hand. He jerked her forward close  
to him, "Lots of blood there, love."  
"They cry, can you hear?" her eyes darted around the street, lost in her  
head- he didn't know. Then out onto the street he guided her, she by his  
side. Her hands gripped to his arm, she quickly smelled the air and her  
head shook.  
Spike walked her through the streets, she still trailed. He knew nothing  
why she would want to go fed off sick humans, with weak blood. They were  
less likely to cry then the scared young girl he had killed the night  
before but if she wanted to go he'd take her.  
  
Opening the doors to the dim lit hospital, the late night was not a  
regular time to visit a place like that. The dark haired, wild-eyed,  
Drusilla quivered as she stepped into the place. It's cold dark nature  
of death ran her mind over. She squeezed his arm, "Smell, Spike. Sick  
little birds in er'." He quickly smelled and could smell the blood but  
also the disease.  
Drusilla dropped her hands from his arm and walked down a corridor. The  
lights mostly shut off from the hour of the night, Dru picked a door and  
opened it.  
"Who are you!?"  
Spike turned to the voice behind him as a man walked up to him. He  
charged up to him, Spike watched him as Dru walked into the room filled  
with what she wanted.  
"You haven't answered me?" The man was right up in Spike's face. He was  
a good size, taller than the man he asked, or the man he thought he  
asked.  
The Vampire changed his face and the once tuff man seemed to afraid to  
talk. Spike grabbed his head and snapped his head back. With one swift  
movement, the man fell to the floor. Dead.  
His human disguise morphed back as he looked around the old building. He  
heard the cry's she wanted, it made her happy. The blood so sweet as she  
sucked the life from the sick child.  
Spike turned around to the way Drusilla had gone. He did not though,  
join her. He wandered the hall outside waiting for more unwanted  
visitors. He looked in the windows of many of the rooms, sick humans  
filled the place. Full of disease and death.  
Drusilla loved it, she ran her hands through a tiny boy. A tear fell  
down his cheek as she crossed his face and ran her hand on his throat  
with one more breath the boy took she sunk her teeth in.  
  
Hours later Dru shut the door quietly, she twirled around. Spike moved  
over to beside her, "are we done here, Dru?" he was getting grumpy the  
time she had taken and to only bite the sick. She nodded her head  
slowly, "I can still here them cry. Their little tiny yelps, like  
puppies, Spike." He looked down the hall to the outside.  
"Nearly dawn, we best be going." He grumbled on as she started to walk  
to the outside. They got to the front door, a single scream filled from  
the hall they had come from. Her smile formed, Spike couldn't help but  
wonder the damage she had done to the little people. The nurse's scream  
was worth it to Spike, to hear her suffer and the horror she must have  
seen. He looked outside as the sun poked up and he lost his smile.  
"Bloody Hell, Dru! We're not going to make it back because you had to  
come here, tell me what was the point?"  
She tucked her head in and folded her arms. Her eyes filled with sadness  
as she pouted by his tone.  
He watched her and moved from his grumpy tone, "It's alright, pet. Let's  
just go." He moved out into a shadow, she followed lost in thoughts.  
Lucky the tall old buildings kept the sun from touching them and soon  
enough Spike had got them back to the dark, damp place they lived for  
the moment.  
Spike Through his jacket from his shoulders on an old comforter.  
Drusilla starred at the ceiling, her eyes darting.  
"What is it, Dru?" he noticed her head moving, like she was following  
something.  
"Can you hear their voices? – all the words they say?- puppies, Spike."  
He grabbed a cigarette off the tiny table. He put it in his mouth, he  
wasn't understanding her. She was talking of the children and how she  
could hear their voices of when she bit them.  
"Did you enjoy the little rats, Dru?" in meaning to the children.  
She snapped her head to him, he lit the cigarette and dropped the match  
to the ground.  
"Their blood I can still taste. It was sweet like candy."  
He nodded, "Are you sick of London, yet?"  
She pulled away from reality and didn't answer him. Which annoyed him  
greatly since they had been in the city for weeks on end. Every night  
Dru something more interesting, something her head had told her to do.  
"Spike." He looked over at her. "Somewhere cold, I would like to go  
somewhere where it almost freezes every bone, where blood doesn't flow."  
  
He smiled, "Right then. Norway, Dru?"  
"I want to find the Slayer, Spike. The one with veins so cold..." she was  
full of excitement.  
"You want to go after the Slayer? Haven't we done that enough?" he  
puffed the smoke.  
She ran her hands through her hair, "It's so fun, Spike...please." She  
begged. "I want to taste this ones blood...she is so cold."  
"How do you mean, pet?"  
Dru didn't answer him right away, "She has the very cold eyes and  
strength, like no other Slayer before." Her hands moved together.  
Spike grinned, "Alright. Spill this ones blood as well." Dru smiled,  
she put her head down and walked up to him. Her hands around his  
shoulders, he looked down on her. She dug her nails into his back  
through his shirt. He flinched from the pain then pushed her agents the  
wall. He kissed her, she bit his tongue as it ventured. He smiled from  
the pain and continued to kiss her.  
  
Ship Liner leaving London, England on Route to America  
  
May. 10th 1944  
  
Spike leaned over the edge of the huge ship. Dru watched the people pass  
her on the boat's deck. The human's didn't notice her wild eyes scanning  
the crowd for her next meal. Spike dropped the cigarette butt into the  
still sea and joined Dru in the mob of people. Some looked at him but he  
seemed less interested. Dru pulled his hand through the crowd the  
opposite way that the other's boarded the ship. He followed her to a  
quiet spot. Spike looked less amused as Drusilla giggled at which ones  
she planned on eating. Dru pouted and ran her hand down his bleach  
blonde hair,  
"Are you not happy, Spike?"  
He took out another cigarette, "Happy we're getting out of London. Not  
sure bout' the Slayer, pet."  
She looked at the starry sky, totally forgetting what they had been  
talking about. "Pretty little stars. Can they be mine?" Her eyes lit as  
she looked at him.  
"Whatever one's you like, poodle." He let it go.  
She made a little giggle in her throat, "I want the all the shiny, cold  
ones. That one can be yours Spike." She used her twitching fingers to  
point to his. He quickly glanced up at where she pointed.  
  
The passengers started to slow and the deck became cleaner, Dru walked  
along the railing, her hand moving over it gracefully. Spike trailing  
right behind her. She turned her head to see him, then raised her arms  
over her head and ran them down her body.  
"Getting Cold, love. Want to go in?" she stopped and twirled in the  
black lace dress she wore. She nodded her head, "Not cold enough to stop  
your blood."  
"The ship hasn't started for the Slayers home, yet."  
She nodded again, he put his hand out and she took it. Then they both  
walked into the huge ship's inside. Dru looked at everything in fast  
motions as Spike walked her to their room. He glanced around at the busy  
ship. Dru seemed more fascinated, though, she had been on many before.  
  
Their night was long as Dru picked her victims out and Spike just  
grabbed anyone. He pushed one to the ship's wall, outside. Morphed in  
his Vamp face, he sunk his teeth into a fragile lady of about thirty.  
Her pale skin stained in her own blood, her terrified yelps of pain. He  
sunk his teeth in again then she faded away. He pulled her to the ship's  
edge and pushed her over.  
Dru skipped up behind him, "Settled your stomach, pet?"  
She smiled and licked the blood from his mouth, "That one taste nice.  
Like a flower."  
Spike looked at her, "We can't eat too many, Dru. They start to suspect  
and roam the decks at night. You do remember, right?"  
She nodded her head not quiet following him, "Are there puppies on this  
ship?"  
He smiled and looked around, "Should be light soon." She circled him and  
picked up his hand, "So cold, Spike." She held his hand in both her's,  
her attempt to warm him.  
"Let's go inside, love." He started to walk to the door, Dru trailed  
behind.  
  
Spike threw the corpse over the ship's rail. He watched it land in the  
cold Atlantic waters, with a splash it disappeared. Still leaning on the  
rail, cigarette burning in the cold night air a man came up behind him.  
"Better watch you don't fall over, sir."  
Spike turned his head, "What's it to you?"  
The man dressed in the ships uniform, American boy- Spike guessed.  
"Not to offend you, want everyone safe."  
Spike to a drag of his cigarette, "Right." He started to walk away. The  
boy watched him leave- wondering at the hour of night, why a man be out.  
  
Drusilla licked the blood from her delicate fingers, with each one she  
talked quietly to it. Her whisper voice was interrupted when Spike threw  
the door open. Dru turned, "You were gone long, Spike."  
He looked over at her, "Dumped the body, Dru."  
"I could hear the rats running up and down the walls, the little boy was  
listening too." She bent down to the floor and stroked the child's face.  
She dug her nail across the cold face of the child, it's fresh blood  
poured from it, her finger ran across it collecting the blood on her  
figure tip. She held it out in front of her face as walked over to  
Spike.  
"Taste, Spike." He grinned and licked her finger clean.  
"Nice and young, his people will not miss him. I found him wandering the  
hall all by himself, Spike. So I helped."  
He smiled again, Dru- his love, his life. Most think she crazed, Spike  
loved every thing about her. Drusilla cooed in his ear, she ran her  
fingers down his blonde hair.  
"One more day, pet."  
Drusilla lit up, "I want to taste her."  
"Then you will, poodle."  
  
New York City, USA  
  
May. 12th  
  
The couple wandered through the busy streets of New York. The lady  
dressed in fine red velvet and the man wearing formal. People passed  
thinking them as their own kind but the night made it a time of  
disguises and that Spike and Dru were. Keeping a low profile by blending  
in, they walked in stride and together.  
Dru watched some pass she would have liked to bleed. Spike seemed more  
interested in what was going on. On top the people of New York seemed  
fine but the war was bring them down and Spike could see it. He saw as  
lady's passed that they were without their husbands, sad and scared. He  
starred at the pub they came up to, through the window- ignorant, drunk  
American men. Filled with smoke and brandy the air piled out smelled of  
one, one wouldn't like to smell. Spike took one whiff and disclosed from  
the smell again.  
Dru clamped her hand around Spike's, "Where is the man we have to talk  
to, Spike?" He looked across the street, "There, love." He stopped a  
smile cross Drusilla's face.  
They crossed the tiny street and walked the stairs to the door. Spike  
knocked.  
The door peered open, then swung.  
Spike spoke first, "Here bout' the Slayer."  
The man dressed in bedroom wear nodded. "You have come from England." He  
tested them.  
"Yes." Spike hissed as Dru poked her nose in and looked.  
"Come in." He held the door open for them as they entered. Spike was on  
guard from that moment on, he didn't trust the pock-eyed man. His bald  
head, wrinkly skin, and the wicked smile.  
"The slayer, you say." The man turned the light's burner up.  
"Yeah- where is she?"  
"You thinking of killing her?" One too many questions for Spike.  
"Look, Bloke. Tell us where the girl is."  
The man nodded as Spike's voice rose, "Los Anglos, California."  
Spike looked the man, "On the other side of America."  
"Ey." He answered.  
"You know the girl?"  
He nodded, "Did, was her watcher."  
Spike raised an eyebrow, "How come you spilling on me then? – What if I  
was to kill er'?"  
"So be it." He said.  
Spike was wondering what Watcher had agents the girl and why he would  
send Vampires to her heart. Right at her, killing her.  
"Do you just have so much bloody faith in her, you think she can kill  
us?" Spike demanded.  
"I've Natalie fail."  
Spike took a step, "I'd rip your throat if your bluffing. Better be LA."  
  
The man nodded, "It is."  
Spike held Drusilla's hand and pulled her out the door. The man watched  
them leave, "Their going to get killed, thinking they can kill the  
Slayer I taught."  
  
Spike strode down the street in, Dru beside him. "Spike, I am hungry."  
  
He looked at her and stopped, "Take your pick, love."  
She grinned and went to eat. 


End file.
